


Sleepy Readings

by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:00:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24059377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi
Summary: Jess reads to you while you cuddle.
Relationships: Jess Mariano/Reader, Jess Mariano/You
Kudos: 27





	Sleepy Readings

You and Jess were laying down on the couch, your arms wrapped around his torso with your head pressed against his chest while he’s hugging you close and holding a book that he’s reading out loud. It’s something that you’ve decided to do on this rainy day, wanting to spend the time together but not wanting to risk to get soak.

The sound of his voice dancing with the words of the story with the soothing noise of the rain hitting the windows of your small apartment make your eyelids slowly close. You let out a hum, believing that you couldn’t wish for something more perfect than this moment, soon felling fingers pushing a few strands of hair away from your face.

“ _You’re okay?_ ”

Jess’ question makes you realized that he has stopped reading the book, a yawn escaping your mouth. “Yeah… just sleepy…”

“Want me to stop so you can go to bed?”

“No…” You hold on a little tighter to him and bury your face in his shirt, feeling the vibration of his chuckle through it. “I love hearing your voice…”

A smile appears on his lips while his eyes sweeten, the boy pressing his lips against your forehead for a moment and making you smile. “Alright. Where were we?”

He continues to read to you until he notices that you’ve driven off to sleep, and so Jess puts the book down on the coffee table next to the sofa and wraps his arms tighter around you, his eyes soon closing so he can join you into dreamland.


End file.
